victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Girls and a Moose
Three Girls and a Moose is the fourth episode of Season 4 and the 51st episode overall of Victorious. Plot Tori, Cat, and Jade try to win the affection of Beck's handsome Canadian friend, Moose. Tori attempts to impress Moose with hockey trivia. Jade tries to impress Moose using their mutual favourite movie The Scissoring. Cat tries to impress Moose by seducing him with hamburgers. The girls obsession has led to them neglecting their responsibility to help the guys out with Tinkle-Aid, a fundraiser for a third boys' restroom in the school. Tori and Jade had committed to singing back-up for Andre, while Cat had agreed to be Robbie 's assistant in his magic act. In their competition, none of them attend any of the rehearsals. When the three of them, along with Trina and Moose, drive to Karaoke Dokie, the boys confront them and inform them that they had to cut them out of the program altogether. Andre had found a way to get around needing back-up singers, and Sinjin and Burf had become Robbie's new assistants. After this, Moose tells them that he should really go spend some time with Beck. They agree, and, after prying Trina off his back, let him leave. Later, when Beck and Moose were hanging out outside of Beck's RV, Tori comes by to apologize to Beck for abandoning Tinkle-Aid, and to Moose for lying about being all that into hockey. She then tries to get Moose to say he liked her the best. At this point, Jade makes her presence known. She and Tori begin to fight over Moose once more, and Cat comes by with a grill of hamburgers. Beck, unable to stand it anymore, tells Moose to choose which one of the freaks, as he called them, he liked the best. Moose explains that he only likes Canadian girls because of they actually like hockey, are bigger and aren't as weird as L.A. girls. At Tinkle-Aid the following night, Tori and Cat rush in to publically apologize to Beck, Andre, Robbie, and all the other LA boys by singing a duet entitled LA Boyz. They seem to enjoy it, and praise the girls afterwards. But Beck notices Moose isn't there, and none of the others seem to know where he is. Meanwhile, Jade is supposedly driving Moose to Karaoke Dokie, but instead drives him off into the middle of nowhere and makes out with him. Subplot Robbie, Beck, André, and all the other boys at Hollywood Arts host an event called "Tinkle-Aid" to help Hollywood Arts raise enough money to build another boy's bathroom since there is one more girl's bathroom than there is boys bathroom. Trivia *Brandon Jones guest stars in this episode as Moose. *This is the first time that the main girls are all in love with the same person. *Liz Gillies retweeted LizGOnline's tweet saying "Another new episode of @Victorious, called "Three Girls And A Moose", is scheduled for Saturday, October 20th!" *Jade begins wearing purple highlights in this episode. *This episode has the fourth Gatorade plot in the whole series, the first being Freak the Freak Out, second Car, Rain & Fire, and third The Blonde Squad. *This is the first time that the episode title is not said by a character in this season. *This is the first time that Jade mocks Tori's voice since Who Did it to Trina? *This is the third time that Trina makes minor appearances. *Possibly from this episode on, Jade will be friendlier to everyone. *The title of this episode may be a pun on the 1987 comedy movie "Three Men and a Baby." It could also be a pun on the 2004 episode of Drake and Josh "Two Idiots and a Baby" or the episode of Full House "Three Men and a Baby". *This is the second time that Jade cuts up flowers. First was in The Diddly-Bops when she cuts up Tori's flowers. *The Karaoke Dokie set returns in this episode.Video confirming the Karaoke Dokie's return *Starting this episode, Jade will have a new colour for her streaks for the rest of the series. The colour will now be purple and pink. **However, in the next episode, her highlights are blue, meaning that that episode was filmed before this one. *This is the second time that Karaoke Dokie is shown. The first being Freak the Freak Out. *This is the 4th time Tori has sang karaoke, the first three times being: ** Freak the Freak Out in Freak the Freak Out (episode) (also at Karaoke Dokie); **''Take A Hint (with Jade) in Tori and Jade's Playdate and **Five Fingaz to the Face'' (with the whole cast) in Driving Tori Crazy *This is the third time Cat has sang karaoke. The first time was Give It Up ''(with Jade) in Freak the Freak Out (episode) and the second time was ''Five Fingaz to the Face ''(with the whole cast) in Driving Tori Crazy **This is the second time Cat has sang karaoke at Karaoke Dokie. *This is the episode where Cat and Tori sing ''LA Boyz. *This is the first episode in season 4 that features a song. *This is the first song on the NEW Victorious Album Victorious 3.0 *This is the first time that Trina appears in Karaoke Dokie. *This is the second time that Tori and Cat are in love with the same person. The first being Cat's New Boyfriend. *This is the first time Jade kisses someone other than Beck. *This is the second time that Jade kisses a Canadian Character. The first being Beck in the first 2 Seasons. *This is the only time in the series with a Cori duet. *This is the second time Cat imitates Tori, the first being Beck Falls for Tori. *So far, Tori has sung duets with all the main girls except her sister Trina. *A music video has been made for the duet song LA Boyz.Video confirming LA Boyz music video *This episode has various references from previous episodes. **"Same size as his toosh". Toosh is a reference to The Gorilla Club when Sikowitz attempted to milk a horse. **The Karaoke Dokie set returns after it's last appearance in Freak The Freak Out. **The song LA Boys is a similar reference to the song Best Friend's Brother from Prom Wrecker. **Jealousy is referenced from Cat's New Boyfriend when Tori was jealous of Cat. **Jade imitation of Tori's voice is a reference to various previous episodes, including Wok Star and Beck Falls for Tori. **"The Scissoring" is mentioned in this episode, referencing A Christmas Tori, in which it was first mentioned. ***Jade also shows Moose the actual scissors from "The Scissoring" that Cat got her for Christmas in the same episode. Cat mentions that she got them for Jade as a Christmas present. *Despite having no lines, Rex makes his first appearance since Crazy Ponnie. *Running Gags **Cat mispronouncing fee ferdoon (kindergarten in Canada). **Burf and Sinjin telling Robbie he is awesome. **The girls using "Moose hogger". *'Ending Tagline': Why are they so angry at that little pucker? - Tori *This episode got 3.241 million viewers, beating Driving Tori Crazy by 0.4 million. *The jacket Tori wore when she was at her house is the same one she wore in The Gorilla Club *Beck is wearing the same shirt from the end of the episode Tori Fixes Beck and Jade in this episode. Goofs *Back in Freak the Freak Out, Cat and Jade were banned from singing at Karaoke Dokie ever again. But Cat was seen singing with Tori in this episode although maybe after Louise Nordoff (Tori) won, the ban was lifted, or there's a new owner. *In Survival of the Hottest, Beck states that the windows in The Silver Streak are bulletproof and couldn't open but while Beck is sitting with Moose the windows are opened. (though after the Survival of the Hottest incident it is possible he changed the windows). *Sinjin says that there are only 3 toilets in the girl's restroom, But in April Fools' Blank there are more than 3 toilets. *Technically Tori and Cat did not sing karaoke because the words weren't shown in Karaoke Dokie *At the end, when Jade turns off her car and says that it has run out of gas, Moose says that her car has a full tank, but when a car is off the marker rolls down. **It's possible that he saw the gauge before she turned the car off. *When performing L.A. Boyz, Cat's mouth sometimes doesn't match her singing. *In Beggin' On Your Knees, Ryder exited the bathroom from the right of the couch (Tori even points him over to the bathroom on the right) but in this episode, Moose exits the bathroom from the left of the couch. It's very unlikely the Vega household would have two bathrooms on the same level. *In the song, L.A. Boyz, one of the parts of the lyrics Cat sings "In the drop-tops, Harleys, Escalades too". However, if you listen to this part of the song when you're watching this episode, the lyrics are seemingly changed for an unknown reason. *Beck says that in Canada they call kindergarten "feeferdoon." However, in real life, it is simply called kindergarten in Canada. Quotes Sinjin: '''SUPPORT TINKLE AID!!! '''Moose: Can someone get this girl off my back? Trina: NOOOOO!!! Moose: But I'm hoping to see the house where they filmed my favourite scary movie. Tori: Oh, what movie? Moose: The Scissoring. Tori: (feigning interest) Oh! Jade: (standing between Robbie and Moose, staring at Moose intently) You're a fan of The Scissoring? Moose: Oh yeah! (Jade shoves Robbie of the seat; he squeals in shock and sits down in the now empty chair) Jade: 'First of all, I love that movie more than I love my mother. And I happen to know ''exactly where that house is. I even know how to sneak into the backyard. ''(grabs Moose's hand)''Look at that hand! You must destroy gloves. '''Tori: Waiter, my friend Moose wants a hamburger right now! Cat: He's my friend too! Beck: I remember when he was my friend. Pretty Waitress: You want me to take your order? Moose: Hey. Tori: No, we don't want you! Jade: Go get the ugly waiter. Tori: (To Moose) She's actually a dude! Robbie: We always go to Nozu. I want a hamburger. André: Yeah, I need some beef and fat. Cat: Eww... (Tori and Jade react with disgust) Robbie: Come on... Cat: '''We want sushi! '''Robbie: We've had sushi three times this week already! André: Come on, let's just go to Karaoke Dokie and get a burger. Jade: We're going for sushi! André: Alright, fine. Robbie: Sushi at Nozu. Beck: Hey, guys. Tori: Oh hi! You wanna come to Nozu with us? Beck: Oh, I can't; my friend Moose just got here from Canada. Tori: You have a friend named Moose? Beck: Yeah, I haven't seen him since feeferdoon. Cat: What's feeferdoon? Beck: Oh, in Canada, that's what we call kindergarten. Jade: Wow, that's not interesting. Cat: 'I love Canada. '''Moose: '''Really? What do you love about it? '''Cat: '''Ummmm... Hey, what is this? Some kind of quiz or something? ''(Laughs then holds Moose's hand) '''Moose: (Jade had turned off the car & said the gas tank was empty) The gauge says you have a full tank. Jade: Try not to talk. (Jade pulls Moose to face her & the two start kissing) Moose: '''Later can we get a hamburger? '''Jade: We'll see. Beck: 'So Saturday, Tori and Jade are gonna sing back up for you? '''Andre: '''Mmm-hmm. ''(To Jade) ''Jade, did you get the lyrics I sent? '''Jade: '''How much does Moose weigh? Like 210, 220? '''Beck: '''I don't know. '''Andre: ' (to Beck) I still don't know if she got the lyrics I sent. '''Moose: (comes in the hall with a bouquet of roses) Hey Cat. Cat: 'Oh, Moose, hi! Who are those flowers for? '''Moose: '''You. ''(gives the flowers to Cat) '''Cat: ''(gasps, and takes the bouquet) Flowers for me? '''Moose: '''Yeah. I got your text that said, "Hi Moose, it's Cat. Please bring flowers to me at Hollywood Arts immediately." '''Cat: '''Aw! You're such a sweetie. Come on let's show Tori and Jade the flowers you brought me. And not them. ''and Cat sit down at the table with Moose, Robbie and Jade go for the last seat Jade: Get up! Robbie: No, my legs are already straddling in the chair! My legs are straddling! Jade: Ugh! sits down with Beck and Andre Photo Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery for Three Girls and a Moose. Video Gallery Victorious - Three Girls and a Moose Official Promo (HD)|Official Promo Victorious “Three Girls and a Moose” 8 30p.m. (ET PT)|Second Sneak Peak Three Girls and A Moose Promo|Promo LA Boyz HD1|Music Video L.A Boyz-Version Episode|L.A. Boyz Episode Version Three_girls1.jpg References 404 04 404 404